epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UnstableIsotope42/IRB of Internet Culture S1 - Mozilla Firefox vs Google Chrome
I'm back, happy late Halloween and November! New month, new battle. No title cards again becuase my idiot self forgot to save the files so when my computer restarted I had them deleted. Today we has to browsers fighting head to head, Mozilla Firefox vs Google Chrome. How will they do on the mic? Let's find out! Beat: '''JBB SpongeBozz vs Ahmed by DigitalDrama35 Battle ''Google Chrome is in blue (originally navy), and Mozilla Firefox is in orange, while when they both speak the same verse, it's '''Bolded'' ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE GOOGLE CHROME VERSUS MOZILLA FIREFOX BEGIN! Firefox is showin' up spitting straight fire on this track! These flamey flows will scar you ash black! I'll leave you pinned down like an ice weasel. Burning like a pheonix, soaring like an eagle! I've got a "Google" things better than what you've got! Chromium OS? C'mon, I've got titanium rods! You're just a spark to my conflagaration! You can't even fathom my customization! We all know you snuck answers into Acid3. Firefox'll light up this stage like foxfire, don't step to me! Soon your sales will plateau, peer off the ledge. And you'll become another Microsoft EDGE! Oh yeah sure, I'll take a dude seriously whose Built in search engine's literally Yahoo! I'm a chrome titan, that's what you lost to! You're just as silly as your mascot costume. While you're a cookie glutton, I'm going incognito. My design's fresh and sleek, you're just a freak show! So we're quoting Neitzsche here, well I stared into an abyss. The abyss looked back and couldn't think of one good diss! By the look in your eyes I know I have you beat! You're a real fail, should've stuck to Mozilla Suite! You don't have crap to say, so don't speak another word! Take notes from thy highness, Mr. Globally Preferred! Ugh, I really wish you hadn't brought fame into this! Is it a monarchy or a monopoly how you run your business? Don't go blaming me, we all know you're the loser! I'm pleasant to the eyes, and much more smoother! At least I don't make money off of user's data! Your disses fall quicker than your sales, playa! I'M BETTER IN EVERY WAY QUIT DENYING AND GET A GRIP! YOU'RE JUST THE NEWEST ITERATION OF IE6! ... (Wait for 2 lines) Umm... IE, pretty sure that's you're cue. Oh no, Chrome, what'd he do? Nothing, his loading times are just shoddy. Well we need a third party! Let's just call up Safari. Argh! What's up? Safari won't pick up! Any other browsers? How about Opera? "You've reached Opera's voicemail." Oh great! Any last resorts? I hate to say it, Netscape? No... Well, looking here, he's the last on my contacts... Oh gee! Would you look at that! I've got a planned LAN party at two... See you soon, bud? Oh yeah! See you! ...so you best all run! Oh, would you look at that, now everybody's- WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? (Thanks to Iamthelegion and NoticeMe for the suggestions, I didn't do a Who's Next card since I skipped the title cards.) YOU DECIDE! Who won? Google Chrome Mozilla Firefox Hints explained: 24 is the atomic number for Chromium. Chromium, Chrome. There are 4 original elements (I forgot Aether), one of them is fire, fire is 1/4th of the elements, Firefox. Hint: Metalbound (Also, this will most likely be out two weeks after this one. Cuz of reasons) Category:Blog posts